Disney Homecoming Surprise
by Celtic karate
Summary: A/U where Jethro and Disney surprise Jenny and their 4 kids.


So background for this one shot:

1. Gibbs never married Shannon; he dated her, but in my head they went through a rough patch that the show ended with, in the show; Jethro proposed. In my fic; they broke up.

2. Jethro then met Jenny, shortly after her father passed.

3. They met when Jethro was assigned the local recruitment office, next to the salon where Jenny did reception work while attending law school.

4. They were set up by other co workers.

5. They dated for three years, dealing with two tours during Desert Storm and Panama.

6. Jethro is still in the Marines

7. He has been deployed for 16 months; leaving Jenny at home with their 9 year old daughter Kelly Anne, fiver year old son: Jared Michael and their three year old twins Jessica Rae and Matt Jasper.

So now that we've got that out of the way, onto the Author's note. So I've been watching a bunch of videos about soldiers surprising their families with their homecomings. There was one about Disney getting involved in one. And I wanted to have my own. Of course the family members who joined the military, on my side are no longer in the military. So I have to rely on Fanfiction. And what better couple than Jibbs. So here we go, a total Gibbs family surprise.

Jenny wasn't surprised to find the little ones curled into her when she woke up. Yesterday had been their third birthday, and their father hadn't been able to make it. He was still overseas. Coming home in two weeks, but still not home for his twins' birthday.

Cynthia had surprised the twins with tickets for the whole family to go to Disneyland in California. They were to leave in three days. Cynthia had already gotten two weeks off of work for Jenny and the kids had just finished their school year. So they just had to pack and get to the airport. The older kids were excited about the trip, while the twins constantly watched the VHS Cynthia gave them with a birthday message from Jethro on it. They watched it so much that Jenny knew the audio would cut out soon.

She climbed out of the bed and left her little ones there and took a shower before heading into her office and the computer waiting there. She knew that they would be in California for two weeks, Disneyland for a week and the beach for another week. She looked up what she should bring into the park and how to plan a week in the Most Magical Place on Earth. They would spend most of the day each day in one place like Futureland or Fantasy Land, riding all the rides, no matter how long the lines, seeing any character they could meet. Eating at whatever place they could. They would be there from opening to dark, their last day they'd watch one of the night shows. the beach would be the easy days, just playing around in the sand and water.

She made a list of what to bring into the park: water bottles, a backpack to carry the purchases they made, she needed to buy a couple little fanny packs or backpacks to carry the autograph books and pens she would buy them. that first day. She'd also bring in cheese sticks and beef jerky for when they were waiting in line and couldn't leave to get snacks. She made the list and saved it for when they made it to the hotel. She knew Kelly would be up soon to go to her last few days of horse camp before they headed to California. So she made her way to the kitchen and started to make waffles from the batter she made the night before. Kelly soon came down and watched the iron and the batter while jenny made strawberries and whip cream.

The smell of the waffles and the sound of the beater brought the other three kids down the stairs. Jared went straight to the strawberry sauce and the spoon which became his treat, while the twins went their mother who handed each of them a beater before scooping a finger for herself. Jared then grabbed five plates and took them to the table on the other side of the island, before returning and grabbing the glass bottle of syrup while his little sister grabbed the forks and little brother grabbed the napkins while Kelly and Jenny made the waffles.

Ten minutes later Kelly came to the table with a plate of waffles and Jen carried the strawberry sauce and the whip cream. The four of them ate breakfast before Jen sent her oldest up to their bathrooms to take a quick shower before taking them to camp. She helped the twins clean up in the downstairs bath before sending them up to their rooms to dress for preschool camp. When all four of them came down the stairs she helped them apply sunscreen from the family jug, before putting their own little bottle in their backpacks with their lunch and snacks and a hat. When all four of them were ready to go the piled into the SUV and Jenny drove off. All five kids piled out of the car when they reached the stables so Jen could sign Kelly in. The next stop was the YMCA, where she signed in the younger three kids, Jared to his group and Jess and Matt to the preschool building before heading to the office for a paperwork day.

Her day included finishing the last bit of paperwork, so she didn't have to come in until after they got back from Cali. She then spent her lunch hour with a salad and writing a letter to Jethro, telling him all about Jess and Matt's birthday and party from the previous day. She included the tiny details of the day, hoping that he could feel like he was there, even when he was miles away.

She finished the letter, signed it and sealed it before leaving, planning on sending it the next day after the staff meeting. She looked at the clock and decided to pick the kids up an hour earlier than normal. She picked them up with a large smile on her face, not knowing that a scheme was brewing. Cynthia was planning something special for the family, and had taken Jenny's letter, that she found on the desk and put it inside a different envelope with a different address before taking it with her when she stopped by the recruitment office near her house.

The next three days found a routine. The kids would go to camp, while Jenny worked mornings attending meetings and helping the others compile paperwork for their cases. Before shopping for a new bathing suit and tennis shoes so she could walk all day around Disneyland. The day before they left she took all four kids to get little backpacks or fanny packs and tennis shoes of their own. They broke them in that afternoon and the next day as they ran between the bathrooms and their bedrooms to pack all of their clothes for the trip. Cynthia drove them to the airport, a huge smile on her face, as she asked the kids to get pictures with her favorite Disney characters while they were there. The kids enthusiastically promised to do just as she asked. She helped them get as far as she could then Jen and Kelly took over and got the three little ones as well as themselves to the gate and onto the plane. Jenny didn't see Cynthia make a phone call saying a few simple words. "She's on the plane."

She did notice that one of the Flight attendants was one of Jethro's exes, specifically Shannon. She hoped that Shannon wouldn't make a scene like she did when Jenny last saw her. She ignored the flight attendants wandering around and got Kelly and Jared in the seat in front of her, a passing attendant saying that they were the only two sitting in that row, so they were free to use the middle seat as a barrier between them. Jenny put the twins in the window and middle seats and took the aisle seat for herself. The plane took off and the older two read their books or used some of the other items Jenny packed them to keep them entertained during the long flight. Matt, who had the window seat decided he wanted to sit with his mother, so as soon as he saw the flight attendants moving around the cabin he undid his seatbelt and crawled over his sister and into his mom's lap.

Jenny smiled before wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head as he snuggled into her, her heartbeat soothing him to sleep. She checked on the other three kids before leaning back, closing her eyes and just relaxing with one of her little boys. The plane touched down in Dallas for a two hour layover. Jenny took the kids to the bathroom and got them Subway for lunch before ushering them back to the plane. Jess decided it was her turn to sit with mom, while Jared, Matt and Kelly asked if Matt and Kelly could trade places. She agreed and watched as the switch took place just in time, as the plane took off for the last leg of their journey. Jess fell asleep in a similar position as her brother and Jenny smiled, using her hand to stroke the soft brown hair of her daughter.

She watched Kelly read her "Boxcar Children" books and her reactions to the words on the page. Jenny then leaned over and kissed her forehead without disturbing Jess. The second part of the flight was louder than the first. Because the boys were playing with cars on the folding tables provided for business people to use their laptops.

It was a testament to the parenting style of Jenny and Jethro that when the captain came on asking the passengers to prepare for landing that the two boys listened immediately. Jenny buckled herself and her still sleeping daughter in the seat as the pressure in the cabin changed with their descent to the airstrip. Kelly and Matt carried their carry on bags and either Jenny's or Jess's bags as they headed to luggage pick up before getting their rental car. Jenny drove the five of them to the hotel. She checked them in, getting two room keys and a map of the facility. She then lead her four kiddos up to the room, not seeing the receptionist who checked them in make a phone call telling whomever she called that they had arrived and were heading to their room.

Jessica was still asleep, so Jenny laid her down on one of the beds in the kids room, Her twin climbing into the other one falling asleep as well. Jared followed his younger brother, who cuddled into him, like a heat seeking missile. Kelly, who was too old for naps decided to get her own mommy time, and read more of her "Boxcar Children' books. Jenny loved spending time with her oldest reading, and soon Kelly drifted off to sleep. Jenny carried Kelly to the bed with Jessica. She then unpacked half of the clothes they brought with them before unpacking her stuff. She was going to wait until they woke up before going and buying what they would need inside the park like water bottle and cheese and jerky.

An hour later, Jared and Kelly woke up and started to play a card game that Kelly brought with her. Jenny had pulled out a notebook that she was using to write letters to Jethro that she'd give him when he got home in a couple weeks. She wanted to give him all the details of this trip so that he could feel like he was there with them.

45 minutes later, the hotel phone rang and Jenny rushed to answer the phone before it woke the twins.

"Is this Jenny Gibbs?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is." Jenny answered still feeling the thrill at her married name. She hoped the thrill would never go away.

"THis is Micah, the shift manager, and we have some goody and park supplies for you and your kids if you would like to come down to the courtyard and get them." Micah told her.

"I want to give the younger ones a little more time for their nap then I'll be down." Jenny answered and Micah smiled.

"If you could just call extension 501 when you're ready to leave so I can have the stuff out there for you." He said and Jenny said that she would. She decided to give Jess and Matt 30 more minutes before waking them up. She joined the older two kids and played a couple rounds of Go Fish.

The 30 minutes passed and the twins woke up by themselves. They did a round of using the bathroom and washing hands before Jenny called the extension and let Micah know that she was heading downstairs. She gave Kelly, her navigator the map and told her to lead them to the courtyard.

When they got there they found a couple non-costumed cast members and Mickey and Minnie mouse standing together at one end of the courtyard. A man dressed in a nice suit with the hotels emblem on the left breast. He came forward and shook Jenny's hand.

"Micah, I presume?" Jenny asked and the man smiled and nodded. "What's this all about?" Jenny continued. Micah smiled and Waved a cast member forward.

"Disney got wind of the fact that you were pretty much a single mother who hasn't taken a vacation with or without the kids in a couple years. We also heard that this was your husband's last tour before he becomes a BMT instructor. so the company decided to fly you five out for a week. But then we got wind of another surprise. So we set each child up with a Disney character inspired gear that includes an autograph book, pen, backpack, water bottle and three disposable cameras. For you we have a larger backpack with room for large bottles of water to refill the kids and still have room for their small snacks. We have given you seven more disposable cameras." The cast member was bubbling with excitement. before turning and waving to Mickey and Minnie who turned to the side.

Jenny was watching her kids, so she didn't see the man in Marine Corps Dress uniform. but the sound of Kelly's excited scream made her look up to see her husband holding six backpacks. Kelly took off running for her father chanting his name. She was followed by Jared, Matt and Jess. Jenny could only smile as she watched her little ones hug their father, who had a huge smile on his face and tears streaming down his face.

Jethro hugged his kids with all his might, letting the tears fall freely. After hugging each kid separately and in every possible combo he finally asked a question.

"Hey can I go hug and kiss mommy?" he asked and all four kids nodded. so Jethro set down the packs in his hands and set off towards his wife, who had tears pouring down her face. He picked her up in a bear hug before kissing her soundly. Feeling her hands cup his face. WHen they ran out of air, they just hugged each other for a few long minutes before heading back to the kids, to the applause of the people in the courtyard. Jethro and Jenny sat on one of the stone benches and had all the packs in front of him.

He kept the large Simba backpack for himself and gave Jenny the large Ariel backpack, remembering when Kelly was 5 years old and they watched "The Little Mermaid" and Kelly said that Ariel looked like Jenny. He grabbed the medium Timon and Pumbaa backpack and called Jared forward and giving him the backpack, smiling when Jared saw his favorite Disney characters from his favorite Disney movie. The medium Belle backpack went to Kelly, his own little bookworm. She smiled loving that he was able to handpick the backpacks and gear for his kids.

The small Sleeping Beauty backpack went to Jessica who smiled at it, because it was her favorite Disney movie. The small backpack with Peter from Peter Pan went to Matt who smiled though he wished the bag had Hook on it, but he still loved it. THe adults ushered the kids back inside the hotel to go through their goody bags in a safe spot. They all said thank you to the cast members and hotel employees after promising to see Mickey and Minnie the next day.

Jenny left the kids with their father to make a trip to the store to buy what she needed. when she came back all four kids were piled on Jethro who had changed out of his dress uniform and into sweats and a tee shirt. She smiled at the sight before storing the food in the fridge and top shelf of the closet. Jenny sat next to her husband while the kids told him all about what they'd been doing. He had a hand one Jenny's thigh and a smile on her face. Jenny decided to go through her backpack and found her own autograph book and matching large pen. Her water bottle fit into the pouch on the outside. She had room for three large water bottles a whole pack of jerky, cheese sticks and an ice pack to keep them cool. She also had a thick envelope. She pulled it out to be stopped by her husband's hand. She looked into his eyes where he told her to wait until after the kids went to bed. She nodded and leaned over to kiss him; just happy to have him here. They both let the kids stay up 30 minutes later then normal and finally got them to sleep with promises of being in the park shortly after it opened.

Even for all their excitement all four kids fell asleep fairly fast, after Daddy read them a story. Jenny just watched with a smile on her face. She was startled when jethro grabbed her hand and pulled her to their room and swept her up into his arms before covering her lips with his own. The passion overwhelmed them and before they knew it they were sweaty, panting and sated. Both had smiles as Jenny rested her head on his chest, right over his heart. Her other hand tracing shapes on his chest.

"So what's in the envelope?" She asked him a little while later.

"Go get it and see." He replied so she grabbed her panties and his tee shirt and grabbed her backpack and brought it back to their bed. She grabbed the envelope and opened it to reveal six smaller envelopes with each of their names on them. She opened it to reveal 21 fifty dollar bills. She checked the other five and found the same thing, she did some math in her head and came up with a total of $6300 dollars.

"What is this?" She asked shocked.

"Disney also contributed $3150, the other half I had siphoned off my USMC checks before being sent to you. There's $1050 for for everyone for the whole week in Disneyland; there's another $3150 for the week at the beach because we might go to SeaWorld for a day. I broke it down to where each kid and us get $150 per day. I thought it would be best to only take what they get per day and leave the rest in the safe in the room." He said and Jenny didn't reply verbally, but he knew she was ecstatic about this whole thing. They knew they should get to sleep if they were to be in the park when it opened.


End file.
